


Wrapped in Ivy

by Cheshire37



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: That was it! She was done. All the good she did, the help she gave, the sacrifices she made? Screw it all. Her plan to go down the rabbit hole, had steered her into a whole other direction. A poison promise of the sinful kind. You never know what Earth you will get. Isley knows though. ;)





	Wrapped in Ivy

Another night of endless patrol, followed by moronic attempts at robberies, ending in nothing but silence when flying by the ivory tower. Her presence unwelcome, her support scarce and all she wanted to do was disappear from the world. Her employment had been permanently severed and she couldn't even step foot on the sidewalk close to the company. She appreciated the texts, calls even video messages from the little family she had left, but it wasn't the same. With the one person she had tried to protect and failed in her actions by following some stupid set of rules and then being selfish for the first time in her life to just be her herself and not have to be that guiding light that everyone else saw in a different way, she had lost..her light.

With a heavy heart, fractured by the silence she received and all privileges banned, she had told the closest other person to her of her need to escape. In an attempt to shed away what she always bore, she had asked if it was alright to take a few things from her sister's closet in the hopes of shedding away her own normalcies. There wasn't any reason for her to be that other person now and with this venture, she didn't need to act on any of those simplicities she grew accustomed to.

In this moment, to don a set of tighter darker denim that slid over her lower half hugging every curve and muscle, buckle the braided black leather belt, slide the dark green corset on grateful for the hooked front and not the usual tie strings, she felt soooo much better. She hoped her big sis wouldn't lock her in a room and show her what made her the feared agent of her colleagues, with the confiscation of a pair of biker style half calf length black boots that laced and buckled and could hide throwing knives in them. Perhaps she'd take a few of those pointy objects that were covered in ceramic to hide them from metal detectors, but were made of a different rock altogether forged by out-worldly elements similar to metal.

She slipped those in the boots, went to her sister's dresser where she had stashed what would lead her through the door to freedom and away from all this, wished everyone the best, in hopes they would all be alright while she had vanished without any goodbyes, and hit the button to open said door. A course of lights emerged and with those strikes of what appeared like smokes and lightning, she waved off the world and stepped through into another one. WONDERLAND, here..she..comes..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

For once, the city wasn't in upheaval, warranting a nice change of pace and peace allowing her the opportunity out of the darker life. She toasted to a few men and women, that mostly stared at her tight black leather covered legs and ass, giving them a smirk to how caught they were in their act of indiscretion. Ignoring now the catcalls and whistles, she raised the glass to her darker ruby red luscious lips, but stopped abruptly at the sight bestowed to hungry green hues locked on the enchanting figure.

Sunlit blonde strands were freely draped over quite well defined broad shoulders, but gazing down she licked her lips at those well sculpted arms so very tone indeed. Then there was the outfit, tighter than perhaps even her own and looking up she found herself mesmerized by the most beautiful cerulean blues captivating anyone who looked at them.

"My..my." She whispered, but watched the woman's eyes meet her own as if she had heard those two simple words. It dawned on her, the fact there was a tad bit of loud music and furthermore chatter, but somehow..somehow with a slightly raised brow, her ears had caught what she had said. Then that gorgeous sight to behold came walking her way and in true devious fashion, she raised her arm, turned her palm up and crooked one finger signalling the beauty to follow her to a back booth furthest away from anymore lingering eyes, while bringing the bottle of her favorite brew with her. The quite innocent looking thing, even in the darker attire, brought out that inquisitive side of yearn to get to know this one better. They took up two barstool style chairs, paired with a taller round table and the moment the woman was seated, she had set the bottle down and came around slowly with rich darker intentions.

Her dark red, usually dark green, manicured nails scraped along one of the woman's strong arms, eliciting a shudder through who would soon be helpless and willing putty in her hands. She drug those nails up and over her shoulder, further still to one pulsing visible vein at the neck and finally to those sweet gentle lips. Not even skipping a beat, she reached out and grabbed the bottle holding it up to see if the bait would be taken. There seemed to be a slight hesitance, but that was quickly aborted when she leaned in and brushed her lips across an ear not covered in sun loches. "Let me...take care of you sweetness. I know..you need it." She purred sultry with even more promise than what she usually gave, not missing how this one held a different aura or air about her that she just couldn't put her sharp nailed finger on.

The bottle was taken, brought to naturally beautiful lips and with the first taste, she let the wonders of her ways intoxicate her new toy. One heavy gulp, one set of darkening cerulean hues and a look of absolute submission gave way to just what had walked right into her hungering clutches. She cupped her chin, turned her head to force their gazes and leaned in to brush lips tasting of the devil's candy to the softest pair she'd felt in a while. Before even letting theirs touch, she shared just what her gifts were providing the blonde, showing in the enthralled state of absolute unraveling in one lost face. "Pretty thing."

She didn't even allow one simple word to be released by her prize, scoring access when this angel moaned, a sound that probably wasn't freed that often, to the warmest mouth of pure innocent bliss. The minute she received the chance, her tongue lathered the soft walls and strangely icy muscled member and right away she knew she was right. To tempt this beauty further, she pulled back and smiled at the practically glazed over orbs darkening more and more by the second. "You won't...need...this." She leaned in and captured a soft little earlobe with her luscious sinful lips tugging it lightly with rich wanton temptation, slipping into that tight back pocket and with the object removed, as she let it drop with the loudest of impacts on the polished marble floor.

She wanted to test a theory and looked to the table they were at, where a shoulder bag had been set on, then back to the sweet young thing. "What do you have, hmmmm?" She smiled and tilted her head slightly, dragging a tongue over her bottom lip to wet it, curious and delighted more and more. "Where..are..you..from." She purred the words making sure to tease her with grazings of nails down one side of her face, while keeping her chin held firmly.

"Nation..al...Ci..ty...Ear...38." Ohhhhh her night's pleasures were doubling, tripling even in all the right places.

"Who are you pure little kitten." She looked to the bag. "What's in there."

"Port...al...dev...ice..sis' num...ber...berrrr.."

"Who are you." This one wouldn't be able to escape even if she tried and judging by the look on her face, that lost expression of entrapment, they were far passed gone. Luck of the sinful favored bold actions.

"Kaaaara Dan...verrrs. Kaaraaa Zo..Zor-El.." The psychopath's escape was nothing compared to this night's change of fortune.

"Any other name?"

"Suuuu...per..gir...girl.."

"Superman's.."

"Cous...in..sss...smell soooooo gooood.."

"Mmmmmm...we haven't even gotten to the best part yet." She looked at the bag and tilted her treat's head back some until their eyes met once more. "Anyone know you're here with me?" A slight moaned response and shaking of the head and she felt her mouth watering. "Good. Grab your wallet and leave the rest. You won't be needing anything else."

"Y..e..s." Three letters but proof of the control she had over this Supergirl. Superman's cousin, a little gift from another dimension, one nagging curiosity that had her picking up the discarded device, another crook of a finger and obedience was evident in how she followed her out the back door.

"A rose is just as sweet, until...plucked." There could be further conversation later, sliding the device in her back pocket and leading the sweet new victim to her dark green ferrari. "We are going for...a little ride." She pressed on the faub with her keys, pushed the blonde against the car and when the door slid up she pushed once more with her passenger falling into that seat. "Buckle up Supergirl. Safety first.."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Every scorching touch over her body had her aching for more, in pure unbridled pleasure and each time nails, lips, tongue and teeth met her flesh she saw nothing but an explosive euphoria beneath hooded eyelids of wanton yearn the minute her eyes rolled back into her skull. The bites and scratches became everything and more, fueled with a rapture she had never had any opportunity to feel. She bucked when those claw like nails scraped from lips down the front of her neck, running a trail that slipped past her so very throbbing breasts and continued on. Her extremely hardened nipples were pinched between a finger and thumb and a set of teeth that applied more pleasure while the other hand swiped a set of claw marks along her tight well defined abs.

She panted heavily, way passed the point of wanton arousal's return, moaning in desperate fervor that in no way was from a true lover of the soul but demand from her wrecked need for more from this incredibly dominant stranger. She had given up all control, the minute words so naughty so foreign to took over her no longer pure thoughts. The sultry voice knew just what to say to have her begging to be touched and tasted and before long she was singing a filthy tune.

"Ohhhh...ohhh there..deeper...need your fingers deeeeper.."

"Not. What. I. Want. To. Hear." With perfect precision, she had found such a pretty hooded nub and flicked it with a nail to expose it, sending hot shivers down the pretty blonde's spine. This sweet thing was bucking, writhing and moaning like she had planned. Her secretions, toxins and green playhouse had provided everything needed for this game to continue. Slowly at first, one finger then two had parted pretty soft lips and now spread, just like those well sculpted legs, she dipped her middle finger inside and ohhhh she had found such a nice soaked and wonderfully scented honey hole. Testing the fluids brought on by such lecherous foreplay, she pushed that digit deeper and released the nipple she had been sucking with a loud pop.

"Pleeeease...please..touch me..finger me...moooore.." She pushed the terms, returning her lips to the other ear, growling slightly while blowing hot ear into it.

"Want my finger deeper do you? Want me stroking these pretty tight walls? Shall I resort to a little more torture?" She slipped that digit out slowly, causing whimpers of loss to leave pretty parted lips. "Tell me. Tell me..what your body says Zor-El."

"Please...pleaaase shove them..plunge them..into me. Please..I need..need them in..inside me. Put them...put your ohhh your fingers...in me..into my wet..aching..pussy. Finger ohhh into my...my cunt..into me. Please finger...fuck..fingers..finger fuck me. Finger, please...finger fuck my pussy. Finger fuck me...fuck me..until I cum all over your..your fingers." She couldn't grasp where the words came from, nor did she care. She felt too turned on, too far gone to warrant the possible danger she had been ensnared by. Her wrists were bound in thick tight vines, while painful but pleasurable thorns had pierced her arms. They didn't cause her to bleed, another warning she couldn't give a shit to listen to. When the finger slipped back inside then slammed up into her folds, another finger had joined that one and began to assault her walls with brutal force and quick harsh pounds. "Ohhh oh...oh ohhh yes...more ...more..finger...pussy feels sooo good...fuck me more.."

"Ohhh I will. I've just begun to fuck you Supergirl. Your cunt will be so full of your juices, when you orgasm over and over, you'll gush out everything...eeeevery bit of your nectar I want you to." She smiled devilishly, bit that earlobe and marveled at just how beneficial her purchase of red sun lamps had been. The Bat had once been a trap set for the other spandex buddy, allowing her to see just how easy it was to rob caper of his powers. Now...she had the honor of deflowering this one, she somehow knew had never been touched by a woman in any intimate way. This treat was all hers. "That's it. Moan for me. Scream for me. Cum..hmm hmm cum for me little luscious thing."

No sooner had she slipped a third, then fourth in and folded her thumb as tightly to her palm as she could, one little push and her whole hand was in that pleasure pit. Before long she was fisting orgasms out of her wrapped up Super, punching away until ecstasy had broke through and claimed every bit of her fight. There had been no resistance, the minute her lips had met the blonde's and her pheromones took over every bit of the kryptonian's mind and body. She could command this pretty kitty so desperate for pleasure, to get on her knees and shove her face between her legs, but patience is a virtue and one worth that wait. But for now, she'd fist more and more explosions of lust filled madness for her own dark delight.

She still wondered what had brought this little hero over to her side of the fence, yet sent her thank you to the devil himself, or herself, for what a gift she unwrapped quickly. Ivy's poison had become but a promise and with it, insatiable urges..for more..

* * * * * * * * * * 10 Hours Later..

As reluctant as she was to pause, nourishment had called her name and with it, so had the rather loud growl from her play thing's empty stomach. Hours of foreplay, hot and so very horny play, teaching the fine arts of sixty-nine'ing, then delivering a whole new sinful world for this hero to explore had them both parched. With a little push, she had learned quite a bit about her no longer captive now willing pupil. Then she was told of the adoptive sister who had just learned a year ago how delicious tasting the rainbow could be. To get her claws on that one, perhaps a future vacation was in order.

She had secreted enough of her fine brew into the Super, to keep a tight enough hold in a much more enjoyable fashion. Regardless, she had ordered them a few pies from one of the best joints in town, surprised and somewhat jealous of the rather fast metabolism of her playmate. As she savored the flavors of her vegetarian slices, she watched with a slight fascination the consumption of three New York sized pizzas quickly engulfed like they were merely crumbs on a plate to a starving beast. With curiosity, she had brought out one of her most expensive wines straight from Italy, uncorked it with ease from her counterpart and poured them both crystal etched glasses. The minute the blonde had finished a glass, she knew right then it had been gloriously effective. The kryptonian was susceptible to brews now, which meant the rest of her was practically human. It was time to up the debauchery..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Excuse me miss! You can't! I'll call secur.."

"You listen and LISTEN GOOD...go fuck your security bitch! I AM a Federal Agent and I will do what I damn well want to! Buzz off!" This...wasn't going to be pleasant.

She leaned back in her chair and watched both her doors practically kicked in by one determined and furious foot and with it the entry paired with a hot headed and dare she say hot agent. An agent no longer, now a Director of what was supposed to be a secret government run black ops business, here to interrupt her own business she was attempting to right after the bastard's wrongful ways.

"What do I owe this visit to Agent Danvers." She refused to show any ounce of nervousness, especially to someone who had been but yet another liar and deceiver on her long list of lessons learned along the way to her now icy locked in a box and dumped into the frigid ocean heart.

"Don't patronize me Lena Luthor." She stormed over and slammed the phone down harshly on the desk in front of the CEO. "That is why I'm here." She had both fists clenched, her tightly fitting black suit on her tense body that green hues couldn't help but do a once over at, then growled. "That."

"It appears to be a phone if it's not another DEO transformer in disguise. Do you need it repaired? It's called a Verizon or whichever company your own runs with. I don't have time to tinker with gadgets I have.." One fist came down hard on the desk and she couldn't help but jump, though she also couldn't stop that ounce of hot as hell turn on to the aggressive nature of the Director's actions. Ohhh the idea of just..throwing this bitch down and stripping off every..little..bit..

"Don't play games bitch. Open it." Her hardened hues of brown shifting almost black with fury didn't have for this cockomaney bullshit the raven of Edgar Allan Poe dished out. Instead, she folded arms over her chest and stood straight up while glaring down. "Un..lock it."

"If you insist." She seethed those words, snatching the object and tapping to awaken it as a dagger was shoved through that box sunk into the dark cold abyss, looking at picture she knew all too well. Her gaze hardened when she looked back up, noticing no give then sighed and swiped the lock code and found it useless realizing why. "This is.."

"It's mine. The code is..7478377." She studied the numbers and the letters of each key pad, not needing a genius to figure out what that code spelled. "Go to messages." As demanding, rather annoying but quite intriguing to the quiver between her legs, as the Director was she obliged the request. Her eyes flicked up and met those chocolate orbs. "Go on."

"I don't see why.." She stopped her words when she noticed a video attachment, when looking back at the phone in her hand. "Alex.." Her eyes once more met stern ones. She looked back up then down then up again.

"Open it." She growled but nodded and when she hit play her eyes widened..

*** Flashback: TWO Nights Ago (video recorded)

A rather beautifully sculpted blonde goddess, so very exposed, had been strung up and hung between two pillars of what looked to be a roman style bath house. Her wrists were tightly woven by thick green vines, arms up and apart to keep her upright, where ankles were also bound with the soles of feet against each pillar. It left her legs wide open and it didn't take much to figure out what was happening.

A stunning woman walked into the camera's view and one set of ruby red manicured nails reached out and scraped down a pair of glorious breasts to rock hard abs, then scratching lower until that single sharp digit was pressed against an area both women knew all too well. There was a woven set of thicker vines that seemed to move up and down, revealed the moment the sexy woman stepped out of view.

Fluids dribbled down those woven almost knotted vines and now in the right lighting, red lighting at that, paired with heavy panting and slurred moans in English and Kryptonese, the evidence was all in front of the recording device. The gorgeous redhead had walked behind her hung beauty and slid her hands from the sides of the hung captive's torso up to those exquisite breasts and pinched the nipples eliciting the most wonderful of naughty moans.

"Deeper in you doll? Hmmm?" Even with the crafted and rather thickly vine'd phallus, every bit of pleasure spilled either down the green sex devil or onto the mahogany wooden floor below leaving quite the puddle there.

"Deeper Ivy please! Fuck me deeper in my filthy alien pussy! MORE! OHHHH YES! MORE...more...oh more...pound me...fuck my pussy..Moooooore ohhh MORE! YES! MORE! FUCK ME! OHHH IVY...I'm gonna….ohhh..uhhh...uhh..uhhh pussy needs...my krypto-cunt needs...gonna...oohhhhh...ohhhh..OHHHH OHH OHH OHH OHH AHHHH! CUMMING!"

"Such a pretty star you are. You're my slutty alien porn star now kitten. Are you too exhausted to spill juicy orgasms anymore? You intrigue me dear sexy mmmm sweetly tasting pussy cat. All this to go play more spandex games? Katie darling Kane missed her chance to eat out your honey pot. Batwoman was always...too tempting not to toy with. What would you do to cum again in my green playhouse hmm? Why don't you scream once more for the camera. Say hi to Miss 'Rainbow Director'. I wonder if sending her this little video will have her fingering her own agent pussy. Adopted gives into sooooo many opportunities. Just think my lusting little catch, she can cum at the sound of you cumming. Now let's put on a better performance, shall we?"

*** Video Stopped

Their gazes met and the confidence was long gone, with anger and jealousy peering through emeralds of absolute seethed rageful fires. Hers wasn't the only expression of vengeance, noticing how much more tense the beautiful Danvers' body had become.

"You ready to help now?" Ohhhh was she ready indeed. Her thoughts of fucking agent hot ass could wait. Her determination to be the only tongue between those sexy sculpted legs when they got the blonde back? Game on..

* * * * * * * * * *

** Too many serious tales, so let's delve back into the sinful shall we? Game on indeed. Thoughts? Ideas? All welcome here.

\- ChEsHiR3 *C@+*

(Also known as: Enigmea)

* * * * * * * * * *

** P.S. - Did you think we were done here? Hehe

\- - - - - - - -

Too sunny was an understatement, but that's why they invented shades. With her expenses, acquiring the most private of places wasn't an issue and it certainly benefited to her babies in a spacious greenhouse. A few extra signatures on the dotted lines and the jamming devices were the best of the best. Though every bit of that she couldn't give two shits about, not when the most glorious of prizes was currently on all fours on a fine black marble floor bathed in a red light special.

A sheen of sweat glistened over her beautiful trembling body, while every heavy breath partnered with such exquisite moans for more had her tunes increasing in volume with both objects pulsing at the most powerful settings they would go inside of her. The rather thick slithering vine slid back and forth and put just enough pressure between her legs to keep what remained lodged in those glorious front and back doors in place.

Coherency of the innocent kind had fled the first time her fingers had curled in that sweet warm g-spot and tasty juices delivered their coating to her entire hand. No words were needed as one particular thicker bud kept bouncing back and slapping the kryptonian's pretty little nub all the while lips sucked desperately on her own. She made her take turns, delving a thirsty tongue inside her dripping pussy and then sucking and licking at her clit enough to stimulate her arousal further. Every time she commanded her sex kitten to lick faster and shower that filthy face, she heard the howled gargled moan when the body below her own shook so hard arms and legs gave out and the Super dropped right onto her weaved thick pride and joy practically purring from being bathed in the woman's nectar. A heavy gasped groan hit with another howl from both vibrators shoved deeper in both holes with the pressure added from a forced fall.

"Theeeeere. Rest now sugar." She stepped back and with that distance a panting whimper was delivered to her pretty ears. Those delicious begs and pleadings for more had her laughing some. Then the blonde's head dropped and it almost appeared that she had passed right out, however she knew better than to believe what the eyes couldn't see.

"P..plea...ease. P..ple...please Ivy. Need..pleeeaase..need...need to..to taste.." She didn't care how pathetically reduced she had become, wanting just one more lick or suck or hell be fucked into another explosion until she was completely boneless for who knows how many times she had released by tantric sinful preamble. She was so desperate for more, however she could get it, whether it be her back end or aching hungry pussy to swallow more of whatever this sex goddess wished to present to her.

"Flip her." She purred just as her beautiful thornless rose did, while using those tendrils of floral glory to do just that as the Super screamed with utmost pleasure when the long vibrating object shot further into her ass when she fell on her backside over the vendure overgrown but well cared for. Without even telling, two vines slithered around her pretty thing's legs and spread her nice and wide, keeping her in that position. She let her favorite greenage slither over her skin and wrap her in that wonderful Poison suit. Mounting the nice big vegetation like a pony, she straddled the vine and scooted down some, enjoying the bump that hit her in just the right way between her pleased legs.

Her head flung back when what was inside was taken and twisted back and forth then suddenly increasing in speed by the pulsations of the vibrating dildo. Her eyes slapped back into her skull and more lucid raunchy words came spewing out from her lips. She was drooling and smiling like some crazed fool in so much hot heavy arousal nothing else was important except the three orgasms that tumbled over one another. Whimpers returned though when that precious thick member was slowly removed from her overflowing gratifying pit, fingers were slammed up inside her, pushed deeper and deeper until once more a fist had inserted in just the right pretty way. Fingers uncurled and with their spreading and strokes of vibrating digits from precious pulsing rings, eyes that had come back forward rolled right back.

"Soooo wonderful. Your pussy begs like it's bitch in heat for more. How many more sweet orgasms can you take hmmm? I wonder how soaked your dear sexy sister has gotten from fingering herself." She used her other hand with the remote over her index finger and clicked off the pulse rings. Just like that the blonde's eyes slid forward and head came up letting the shock roll over her face. Her mouth ajar, eyes as wide as saucers and almost a bit of terror showing. "Couldn't help to tease her. That bitch in her ivory tower too. Don't you want...payback?" The kryptonian shook her head and pleaded with frantic hues for Isley not to broadcast anymore.

The idea of the Director seeing those intimate parts of her body, hell much more than that, brought her mind reeling at the thought. Then there was who hated her, turned her life upside down and banned her from what she loved most. However..her pleasure provider was right in her devilish mindset. The idea of a little revenge didn't sound so bad after all.

She felt her mouth water when that pretty wide smile slid over little lustful lips. "There we go. Enjoy it dear. Bask in it." She slid her tongue along her bottom lip and smiled herself when her sex addict did the same. "Give it to her." She slipped off just as three vines twisted together and secreted their nectar delight lathering the shaped wonder. Before any breath could be taken it shot forward and right inside the even more sweet honey pot beginning plunge after plunge pumping and fucking the Super slowly at first. Gradually it picked up speed and the body belonging to those scorching drooling lips bucked and arched, writhed and shook from wanton wrecked fervor. "That's it. Sing for me Zor-El."

If she could think straight or hell put together any thoughts at all, she would wonder how much more her hot horny body could handle. Her pussy, hell her stuffed and now wonderfully assaulted ass felt so full she didn't want it to stop. At some point she said something regarding not stopping what was being done to her and one needy wish had been granted. Blackness began to take it's hold but still she wanted more. No matter how slutty she acted or spoke, every bit of her mind, body and soul craved for this never to end.

At some point, what was pounding both doors pulled back as if sensing how deep into unconsciousness their lost luscious lady had been cast into. She snapped her fingers and with her babies returned to where they came from, her plaything's arms and legs just flopped to their sides. In a show of some sort of good faith, she slipped the blonde right off what she was mounted to and this Kara's body fell right into her open arms. She carried her away from her plants and into the cliff house she had chosen. 'Recover Round' it is..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

One smirk, just one smile and everything pure and sunlit style of her sister had melted away in the fires of an unbridled dirty nature. Not that she minded, in some sickening rather twisted way, anymore which spoke volumes to her own state of mind. She had requested her second in command to take over for the time being after explaining there was family issues to deal with. Family wasn't a term she thought about when she watched the adopted and beautifully, sexy, slick and sultry fueled kryptonian release those gorgeous moaning screams. Then the Director wondered why the hell she had switched from video to audio, leaving her to listen to every well tuned orgasmic delight and furthermore the squirting and slapping sounds that filled her ears.

The bigger regret was the fact she had chosen to ride her baby out to where the last signal was that bleeped on the GPS somehow the Luthor had widened. She wasn't the only one racing off to find their missing Super, even as reluctant and stubborn as the woman was, underneath it all the CEO couldn't just shy away from locating who may still be that best friend after all.

When suddenly the Supertracker came online again, their fears had ended but then they began to contemplate if who had the blonde kryptonian was with her here. Though as well put together as Lena could be, Alex had smelled the arousal that partnered with her own when they watched more of the feed.

"Tell me Dir..ector...TELL me..why..we...thought HEARING THIS was..a grand..idea!" She picked up on the panting and slight moans in the business woman's vocals who probably wasn't aware that bluetooth through car speakers picks up the sounds of, what was probably between those legs at most likely a high setting. "Have..you..called..Kell..y..ye..yet?"

She kept her thoughts on her girlfriend, though the sounds eliciting from the Luthor's lips and device weren't helping with the bodily reaction or unbelievably aching soaked center pressing against her motorcycle seat. Answering without any heavy breathing on her end appeared more difficult than she thought. So she held her breath and spoke as quickly as she could.

Called her and let her know that my sister had gotten into trouble and that I um.." Too late, she couldn't conceal it. "..she uh..fuck I'm wet dammit. She knows. Not quick. I kinda..fuck..I uh..ohhhh..ohh..uhh uhh.. st..stop...stop that ohhh stop tha..that shit Luthor. I uh..ph..phone sexxx..lots of it." She was riding her damn seat and thanked Rao if he even dared to listen with her acting as vulgar and rancid as she was, for the streets empty at the time of night they were driving out in. "What are..where..are..dammit...so..ohhh so damn..I'm wet.."

"That..makes..two of..us. The uh..it says...turn right..two..two..I'm wet..wet too Xandra." Neither of them could stop from moving, engulfed in the sounds of their missing Super's moans. It wasn't just her voice that had them desperately needed that release, but the other one the more comandive of the two that must have known they were listening. Their suspicions were confirmed, the moment a sultry purr came on.

"Mmmmm...have you two been enjoying the program? How delicious her sweet pussy fillings are. Tell me hot new to pussy agent, did sweet Zor-El's moans arouse you? Did that foolish company owner delight in them too? I'm going to give you both an opportunity. Dial this city's area code and 674...2767. I'm SURE you can put two and two together what that spells. Since both of you are sooooo close to doing so. Call it."

"I'm gonna light the bitch on fire Director."

"You and me both. You..and me both."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Every bit of the scrumptious blonde smelled and tasted of sex on a stick. Even on her knees in the foyer, her head back and resting on Pamela's shoulder, raked with bites and scratches and her darling plants' markings, she was still so very responsive. Her moans had become mewls her words merely just moans licked with heavy breathing. She was willing to do anything Isley told her, too wrapped in Ivy's spell to realize who had just arrived.

She couldn't get enough, loving how caked her hand was from the pleasures of the kryptonian whose so very warped mind had bent to her every whim. So when both women came running in, their movements frozen on the spot right at the vast arched doorway, she looked up and smiled with her shade of green lips and chuckled while continuing to finger the Super wrapped up in the sluttiest black faux leather she could find. Sunlight blonde draped over exposed well sculpted shoulders, with bare arms showing off all those muscles and then there was that laced up halter top with four of the holes not weaved through along with black netting over both breasts, minus the rings around perked hard nipples. Below the waist was an even more trampish design of the shortest of skirts that laced up along the front and by the hanging black strings no doubt the back too.

"Well well.." She studied milk chocolates and wealthy emerald hues and plunged three fingers deeper as her prized sweetness shook from an oncoming orgasm. "Come over here..agent." The gun in one hand, quite alien looking in fact, dropped to the polished wood floor with a loud clatter. Her eyes flicked to the other woman and gave her a look not to budge, returning her gaze to the stunning short haired delicacy before her. "Knees." The woman hit them without any resistance and quickly she snapped her fingers with the other running over to catch who she pushed away. She smiled when a second weapon was revealed and the muzzle pushed against the side of her head.

The bitch looked too smug and it unnerved her to no end, leaving questions floating around wondering if she would get any real answers. She lowered the beautiful woman to the floor, relieved she had passed out and didn't have to see or experience anything else, then removed her own gun from the holster to point at this vile vixen and call back the Director.

"Alex..let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps and it smells like a hot house." She covered her nose and mouth just trying to remain standing any longer without feeling dizzy. That's when it hit her..

"Greenhouse actually. I needed a new home for my darling babies to thrive. What better place than this Earth." She felt the pressure on her temple ease up some, trying not to smirk or chuckle at how easy this was. "Tell me.." She whispered and leaned closer when the muzzle was just barely touching her skin now, looking away just enough that the other woman couldn't see how much the tables had turned. "Did you drip all down your fingers or vibrator, if you like those toys, when you heard her moan? You want..to moan..for me." She didn't need to look at the woman's face or for that matter her eyes, to see all that confidence leached away by the lust filled pheromones she was putting out, weaseling her way into this strong-minded agent. Over the years she had perfected things, well herself, to break through even the Bat's skills to dismiss her charms. So this other Earth's leader wouldn't take much to give up that control. "You want to drip for me. Scream for me. Moaaaaaan for me."

She didn't like how close this evil in green clothing was, who hadn't been put down on the floor already by Miss Badass herself. Something was wrong and she quickly pulled the kryptonian away from them both.

"Alex! Alex we gotta go! Alex?" She set Kara's head carefully down, checking for a pulse and grateful to find one, then glanced back up and gasped. "ALEX!"

"Mmmmm…" Kissing this one was far different than kissing Supergirl. Tonsil hockey was more lively and the noises this Alex gave out were positively divine. She smirked lapping up that sweet mouth and pulled back enough for the other woman to see both her hands on the face of the one she had secreted her blend into. The hand holding the gun dropped to their side as the object slipped right out. She kissed her new, soon to be completely willing victim on the cheek and released one hand from their face holding her arm out and turning it palm up. She crooked a finger to beckon the other one over, smiling as the gun dropped and this Lena came closer.

The intelligent woman could have covered her face the entire time, but what had seeped into her pores did it's job just enough to flick her control off too. "Come here." She snapped her fingers and pointed to the floor and snickered. "Crawl." Off feet, hitting knees and to all fours she went, until crawling right over as she was told. The minute she was in grabbing distance, who had been tasted reached out and grabbed the raven-haired beauty by her arms, getting behind her and putting her wrists together at the back. She gasped, somehow coming out of the spell she had apparently fallen under, not soon enough when her chin was snatched and held in place. "You see...my name is Pamela Isley. Doctor Pamela Isley. A certain lady in black, akin to her cousin, met that delicious Supergirl on my Earth. There, I go by neither first nor last name. There I go by...Poison Ivy. The minute that sexy one behind you breathed in my bodily scent, she began to feel the effects. Then..I kissed her. As I..will do..to you. Once you taste my kiss dear Lena Luthor, you won't ever..get enough."

"ALEX! Al..e..x.." Unable to fathom how much of the floral pollen she had been breathing in since they stepped into this ominous being's lair, she struggled less and less. Then lips were on her own that weren't the reporter's, who she had at one point hoped to taste, but instead the delicious intoxicating ones of this Ivy's and in a matter of seconds the promising devil had kept to her word. Her eyes rolled back, she parted her lips and offered the tongue entry right. That moist muscle stroked along her walls and before long she was moaning with lewd longing lust. Her top was being practically ripped off, her bra tossed with it and then her backside had met the floor with not one but two sets of hands tearing down her pants and undergarments. A pair left to discard her boots and somewhere, according to the noise, they met the floor in who knows which direction. It didn't matter, only the kiss, the hands and ohhhh the tongue.

She delighted in her conquest, watching when pulling her lips from her third playmate's ones, as both the leader and duo in any battle took to the CEO like she was the cat's meow. For the moment she would sit back, have a glass of her favorite and enjoy her newest pulse buddy inside her own pit while the front entrance of the writhing Luthor was licked out, the other hole fingered with both breasts bitten and pinched and her face ridden by the pussy she had always craved. Delving a tongue inside the tasty treat, while two devoured her pussy and clit, she knew she wouldn't last very long at the rate they were going.

"Do have fun kittens! I have a DOCTOR to go see. I'll return with another playmate. Do enjoy to your sex crazed body's content." She stepped away, tossing the vibrator caked in her own pleasures on the sofa and walked casually out of the room, just as an orgasm was screamed. A look of pure wicked victory displayed over her licked green lips, humming something she had heard a ways back before Bat's had left the city to who knows where. She didn't know and didn't care. This Earth, was her NEW playhouse now..

* * * * * * (count 6?) Pause for a teasing effect. More to come, but that's all for this eve. * * * * * * * * * (add a 9)

\- ChEsHiR3 C@+ -

* * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - - - * * * * * * 

It had been ten hours, ten long torturous hours. Ten hours being denied release, the worst of punishments from someone who could go two hours without needing to drink or eat anything. Well...that wasn't entirely true. Her girl sure had skills that put all her other lovers to shame, especially with the use of that hot agent tongue. It made her curious as to what training they taught at the DEO, which she started to reconsider what it stood for, contemplating calling it Damn Explosive Orgasms or Darling Eat Out. They both seemed appropriate with how wild Danvers was between the sheets, in the shower, against the fridge, on the counter, sometimes kitchen table and top of the washer or dryer. Appliances the OTHER foreplay furnishings.

The woman just contemplated grabbing the beast and getting off without 'direction' but didn't want to disappoint her girlfriend and with that damn hot stallion, it was worth the wait to be laid out, spread wide and licked thoroughly. Just the thought of it made her wetter than Niagra Falls. The rapids would be a little rougher once she got her sweet Alexandra in the shower and under their waterfall shower heads. To say the extra grand was worth it was the understatement of the century.

Okay, so she broke the rules and it was only three orgasms but if she was going to be punished for that crime then handcuffs on the headboard it is. She just about considered the second dresser drawer when she heard keys tapping the door, deciding to put herself in the proper position. She dropped the towel, still slightly dripping not just all over her body but under it too, now on her knees on the bed, hands on the headboard after snatching one of her love's ties and blindfolding herself to appease Alex's fantasies.

"Hi baby. Rough day?" She slightly turned her head, giving her love a teasing smile and shaking her naked ass, hearing objects drop on the wood floor. When she felt the bed move, 'Tipped, Dipped and Sipped' came to mind, overriding that sweet hug and kiss to go straight to bent over and positioned. "Playing silent huh?" A heavy breath on the back of her neck, with long strands wrapped around one of those skilled hands, lips that ghosted her skin and sent hot shivers down her spine, beckoned a tempting need to skip foreplay and dive into the main course of their four post dining. Dinner wasn't going to be with utensils tonight obviously, though she wasn't complaining about that. A hot tongue and teasing lips traced a path to one of her ears, but instead of taking a lobe into her mouth like usual, her head was pulled back in an almost dominant fashion. The lips that had just brushed her ear were looking for her own and Kelly offered herself by turning her head and meeting those lips.

Right away something felt off with how her girlfriend kissed her, warranting her need to remove the blindfold but feeling her chin gripped firmly. As warning bells went off in her head, something dulled the sound and instead replaced it with unimaginable arousal that sunk her so deep into the forbidden that she found herself in lust's glorious lake. This kiss had her far too wet, something she embraced with a begging bliss the moment lips left her own. "Damn. Oh..damn I'm.."

Words were no longer needed, with rapturous fervor enriching the ecstasy she fell a little too easily. Something moved and practically slithered around her arms, capturing her wrists and wrapping around the headboard. Then two slick fingers invaded her far beyond saturated chamber, working the entrance until she was wide open for sexual invitation. She bucked forward, putting her head back and panting like it was going out of style, drenching the hand belonging to the digits releasing a torrent fire through her pleasure core. The duo obviously called for a threeway and she basked in the addition, wondering what number she would reach tonight at this rate.

"Savor and suck my fingers darling Kelly, give yourself what your pleasure mouth craves to taste more of." She would let 'soldier and fortune' deliver to the divine at her cliffhouse, giving her plenty of opportunity to test the waves here. With how quickly this former camo kitty began to shake, getting her to fire while locked and loaded wouldn't be an issue. "I'll bet.." Ivy took one breast in her nice soft hand sliding two fingers on the sides of one nipple, pinching it just as she pierced a new path with deep delight and nipped the lady's earlobe. "Mmmmm...good serving indeed."

Breathing in the delicious aroma as the first rippling and quaking explosion came, sending her play kitten into torrent sinful paradise, she brought her lips over the side of Kelly's neck and began to suck hard to mark her cumming prey. With a quick removal of her hand from a plump mound, a snap of the fingers had her pretty's unwound from trembling arms, she shifted positions and dropped the darling doll onto her back on the bed. Now straddling her whimpering panting belle, Ivy smirked about to remove the blindfold when one loud shot rang out and fired into the wall behind her after buzzing passed the side of her head. "Well well."

"Dismount her Isley." She growled, cocking her gun well prepared to fire another bullet. Surprisingly enough, Pamela did as she was told, warranting caution to the one with the muzzle lined up for a dead aim to the back of her skull. She put her hands up and dismounted her play thing, smiling when the whimpers were heard by both listeners. Ivy turned slowly, sliding off the bed and smirking when she saw who it was. The one hand holding the gun began to shake, forcing two hands to steady it. "Don't..eve...en.."

"Or what. Lieutenant. Promoted? So delightful." She moved even closer, her smile becoming something amorous, like a predator stalking its prey. The distance was shrinking, the more those hands shook and perfectly began to lower what was locked on her. Every step forward brought steps back to a new one to toy with, if only she could sever the last gap between them. The wall behind the gorgeous petite thing had been met, eliciting a gasp from the woman and a sultry pure from Ivy. "I have waited, to have..you again."

"Sh...it.." The moment she had tried to stop Isley's game on the writhing beauty upon the mattress, she had become the target, with her personal space taken away. "I...vy.." She felt the vines slide around her waist, wrap up her arms and slap her hands above her head. The weapon slipped right out of her hand and crashed at their feet.

"Mmmmm...law enforcer, delicious." She slid her nails along the side of the woman's neck, but as she leaned in to bring her lips to her captive's, her lighter greens caught the faintest glint of metal at one of her baby's vines, reaching out and snatching it before it could do damage to it. "Naughty move..Lieutenant." Ivy tossed it away, letting more vines and their teasing thorns remove the layers of well woven fabrics, purring when the bullet proof vest had been torn right off, then crushed with ease like a soda can. "That's good. Mmmm..leave the rest for me my darlings. Do leave our captive open, with a little rise." The thorned bit of vines retracted, replaced by slick almost moist ones, helping to rid the petite beauty of her boots, wrapping around her ankles, hoisting her legs up and using two others to bend the Lieutenant's knees.

Ivy had her prey in what looked like green stirrups, perfect to continue her fun and this time there was no stopping her leaning in just ghosting lady law's lips with her own. This close, her own secretions permeated the warm air around them, keeping just out of lip's reach for just a moment longer. Beautiful chocolates began to melt and those pretty eyes provided her all of what she needed to continue her libidinous acts. "Wanna play now, my needy lusty scarlot. Green...looks.." Ivy drug her tongue along her toy's bottom lip. "..good on you." The minute those pretty browns rolled back and the panting pet smiled, she brought her lips passionately over the Lieutenant's. "Mmmm.."

Why had she come? Ohhh yes, TO cum. This taste. These lips. Ohhh her tongue. She wasn't sure when her hips began to roll in figure eights but the moment they did, something slippery and moist met her own moistened need. It slid back and forth and she had no problem keeping it watered with her own fine sweet brew. She arched some, as much as she could, singing her moans that the gorgeous Ivy drank right down deliciously. When that candy tongue left her hot mouth, she whimpered at the loss. That was until it brushed right over her ear and lips covered the lobe to be taunted as what stroked her sopping wet center moved faster while turning left to right a bit quicker each slide. She didn't care she was riding it practically, too damn drenched to care about anything else.

"Ohhh...ohh...ohhhh Ivy. Moooore. Need it. Make me drip Ivy. Play with my lawless lewd pussy. Mmm..ohh like that. Ohhhhh more like that. I'm soaking wet for you. Only you. Neeeeed to drip..to moan..to cum for you." Ivy would triple her pleasures with her curvy law abiding sex-starved slutty slave. She had enjoyed the beauty on the bed, someone she would delight in more once her babies had taken their twisted tightly turns. Kelly's moans were the melody she needed for Gotham's finest foxy flavor. Ivy waved her hand and the vine that had secreted enough of it's pleasure juices would keep this little spice savoring and salivating for more.

"How about.." She snapped her fingers and just like that her babies let the wobbly writhing Lieutenant back onto her bare feet, with the rest of the matted garments falling to the floor. "Go say hello..to your appetizer. Do feast for that new sweet taste. For when you've had your fill, my fingers, my tongue and my hungry corkscrew twisted darlings will fill your aching pleasure pit so full of their size you drool out that delicious nectar for us."

She listened attentively to the begging, pleading to be played with in so many salacious ways, she made her way to a familiar and once basked territory and slid onto the bed, she somehow knew rather well.

"This..Shit babe. Ivy..ohh she's so fucking hot. Damn...you do look good enough to eat. I'm going to eat you out pretty one. Suck and slurp until you're cumming hard on my tongue and in my mouth.."

Kelly couldn't resist the aroused state she was in, surrendering to that ravenous rapture every bit of her sex clouded mind and far too horny body craved. Then a soft yet small hand slid over the front of her neck, grabbing her chin and tilting her head back some slightly turning it for a new set of lips to seize her own. Whoever this was, they kissed with a hunger that struck her hard and lit her up with sensual fires, in reverse positions no less. She wanted more. Needed more and she returned the offering, until those soft things left her own and trailed down her chin, over her throat and continued their journey southbound. Every trail toward her sopping wet center gave her the opportunity to journey down herself. Before long, those hot lips had captured one of her breasts and she took the opportunity to engulf her playmate's own, as if to return the favor. The way this sexy Lieutenant wrapped her in vigorous foreplay, she didn't want her top's intentions to end. "Sooooo sweet."

When she found the spot where the bottom's wonderous aroma came from, she crashed her head down to snatch up that little nub and suck on it hard, after covering as much of her face as she could in sweet warm sex sap. She nearly lost her concentration when a tongue invaded her so very dripping folds and hands grabbed the back of her thighs towards her ass. "That's it sexy thing. Hold on tight. Nice and tight. Mmmm...here's tight too." She shivered with what she had been teething on and released it from her captivity, bucking right down and rolling her hips to ride the woman's face a little harder than she meant to. In turn she shoved the lady's legs further apart, smiling when they spread more with knees bent, now wrapped in Ivy's vines. "Damn good. Damn good with that tongue baby. Yeah..fucking tongue my pussy like that. Ohhhh damn..fuck yes. Fucking love...ohhh love..this new..new bedframe." She went back to serious sensual business, bringing her head down and leaving the clit for such a nice soaking wet set of lips to spread for her own thirsts that needed to be quenched. The minute her tongue dove in, who was under her arched slightly and drove her core up, with an opportunity for her tongue to go deeper, something she thoroughly enjoyed.

"Goooood. Play my needy little sex dolls. Let's tend to what's been neglected hmm?" Ivy joined them on the mattress, reaching out and letting her little babies do the parting. Once taken care of she let one tiny vine each curl around her index fingers already lubricated by the plants own natural aphrodisiacs. In the perfect place, those wrapped digits found a new path to play and one lubricated slip and a single finger met tight back entries.

Ivy pulled out and handed the topped toy her own fun phallus, double ended and in a show of dominance, Kelly had taken up a new position. "Provide one another pussy pleasure. Inside. Theeeeere. Deeper." No longer in sweet sixty-nine, their breasts smashed together fondling with hardened nipples to stiff aching nipples. She gasped, salivating when what she slid into her gushing pussy was pushed much further than any toy she had ever taken. When she took more of this slimy thick dildo, so did her bottom that bucked and rolled her hips to tease. Two could play at that game. "Show me."

"Ohhh...damn this is soooo fucking good. Gonna give you more curvy hot Lieut. I'll read you your shameless...mmm...gotta fuck you harder." Kelly threw her head back as the body under her bucked and arched the moment their anal holes sucked in what was delivered. She couldn't hold back, riding the devil's dick toy and slamming herself down and digging deep to fuck the Lieutenant roughly.

"Harder." Ivy purred to them, close to both their heads when their lips met and tongues even fought for dominance. It wasn't just a command for their erotic enjoyment, but a request of what plunged much faster, expanded and pistoned their backholes. She laughed when the subbed out bottom took that carnal control back, flipping them.

"Ohhhhmmm...with...pleasure.." The Lieutenant slammed her body down, gasping but loving how damn addictively arousing this double tapping was. It felt soooo good and she had to give herself more of it, give her playmate just as much. She'd had experience with a strap on, being the one to wear it and use it with a skill like no other sex partner could. This was much better and when she began to pound this damn gorgeous Kelly's pussy like she knew the moaning babe wanted, she felt herself loving the intrusion in her ass more and more. Before she knew it, they were both shaking from the thick fat toy cocks they were handling and the thick swirling ripe vines taming their asshoe pits. One command and when both exploded their orgasms as one, there was no stopping the activities at all. Fucked harder than before, while forced to take more into their pussies to the hilt between the double dick, screamed moans wouldn't stop and the handle to turn off the faucets was broken right off.

Ivy would let them fuck until both their sweaty sexed bodies gave way to the darkness, already have surrendered to carnal sin's ways. She figured a little more foreplay and fucking and then return to the hot house and see how deeply the devil has sent them. Ivy had a feeling little bat beauty might have already shown herself there, probably already wanton and willing to writhe for her kitties' thirsts. Kryptonian

When maybe, possibly, probably not..but maybe in some mind that wasn't on fucking, she would question this damn tasty treat that resided in her ex's place later, when she wasn't making this fascinating aching beauty cum like no other, once, twice..a dozen times or more. The Lieutenant knew her bottom wouldn't be solo with every round of cumming, shaking so damn hard that quaked orgasms from her cunt cruiseliner never quit their course.

Suddenly, both women wanted dear little agent sexy ass to join in their sex games until they had her cumming just as much. They thought it like no other, hoping with some provocative plea that Ivy would grant them what they craved. Ivy already knew, far before they both did, considering how to twist them all in one filthy greedy green house. X-rated decisions to work out, while her darlings worked them all like the sex pets they were now. What to do and then...WHO to do it to first..

* * * * * * * * * *

*** cued effect of the tormenting kind.

\- ChEsHiRe C@+


End file.
